


en garde

by Marenke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fencing, Forbidden, M/M, POV Second Person, Royalty, Secret Relationship, royal princes in love and doing that secret relationship stuff. thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Prince Dorian de Valois is the most eligible bachelor in the entire kingdom. He’s also unavailable.





	en garde

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a submission to a zine. and a jasper hale/reader fic that i spruced up onto an original. hope yall enjoy this

Prince Dorian de Valois is the most eligible bachelor in the entire kingdom. He’s also unavailable. You cannot help but smirk in secret when the young eligible ladies come and whisper about him when they think no one is hearing.

They always look so flustered when you, the foreign prince Driss Chatti, who’s currently passing by this country, pass by them, interrupting their hushed conversations. You’ve been here for a lot longer than you should, but that’s because you’ve been having too much fun to go back to your travelings.

Prince Jasper notices you at a window, skin flushed with sweat as he finishes practicing with the sword, hair honey gold in a low ponytail, eyes the shade of a lush forest shining with something close to malice, but not quite. His shirt cling to his skin; the sunlight that drapes over the castle makes it almost transparent.

You lean onto the window, wave, give him a low whistle that would be considered vulgar anywhere else. He blushes, prettily so, and you leave.

You know that when he can get a free moment, he’ll corner you, take you to one of the secret passages that run deep within the castle, and kiss you like his life depends on it. It won’t take long, you know: prince Dorian may appear patient, kind almost, but when push comes to shove, (when it comes to you), he’s not, really.

But that’s not now. You keep your walk, seeing him go back to his sword training with every window you go by. Every window, a painting, as he goes through the motions, sword cutting the air like it should cut the bodies of his enemies. Sadly, you had never had the pleasure of fighting him - even in a play fight, the poor thing -, diplomatic concerns always prevailing over your fun.

You go down the stairs, missing for a few moments your lover, wondering how he’d look up closer, swinging that sword around, his eyes focused on an invisible enemy and his body tense. How you wished to make him relax - a few words, sweet and full of promises, here and there, yelled as Dorian fought, the maidservant foregone in favor of yourself pouring Dorian his cup of wine, drinking from it longingly like it wasn’t the sweet grapes that coated your tongue, and yes, the salty taste that his skin would have, Dorian looking at you like like a painting, or maybe a sculpture, too divine for touch, yet so close. Oh, to be a single drop of sweat in his marble skin!

Alas. With a sigh too wistful for him, you finish descending the stairs, looking at the courtyard where your prince (were you allowed to think of Dorian as yours? Were you allowed such small favors?) parried with invisible enemies. A cursory look tells you that he isn’t there anymore, though, not even his shadow left to tell you where he had gone.

You raise an eyebrow at that. Perhaps he had gotten busy suddenly, gone to resolve issues you weren’t privy to (not in public, no. Always in the dark hallways you two met, whispered conversations and fragments of words).

Going back your way - back to your own rooms, back to discuss politics, like any good prince should, scheming and plotting and on one particularly remarkable occasion, murdering -, you whistle a cheery melody from your homeland, being interrupted halfway when a hand shot up from a corner, grabbing you by your loose clothes and bringing in closer to a warm, sweat-flushed body.

“Caught you.” Dorian’s voice said, pressing you up against the wall. You smile, malice in your mouth.

“Did you, now?”You ask, kissing him.


End file.
